Volkov
The Vampire King :“This is it. The final boss. Every Hunter in Europe is assembled. Every fiber of our strength is here for the assault on Castle Volkov. I can feel his terrible gaze upon us.” – Anton, Commander of the Order of the Exalted Lion “Idiots! I want the ghost wolf-bats on the parapets and the bat ghost-wolves guarding the drawbridge! Of course they are different! I don’t care where the wolf bat-ghosts go. They’re useless.” – Volkov, organizing the defenses of his castle As the story goes... The Royal Castle of Batavia was constructed over a large hole in the ground that was a gateway to hell. In retrospect everyone agrees this was an unforced error. The hole itself was no secret. At dusk, great clouds of infernal bats vomited forth from the gateway. At dawn, voices could be heard discussing infernal lunch plans. Haunted suits of armor walked the castle halls and zombies shuffled through the gardens. Dashing Prince Volkov earned the love of his people as the fiery defender of Batavia. But as king, living over a hellmaw proved too much. Before long, the Batavian court was placing bets on whether their sovereign would wind up a lich, a werewolf, or some kind of hungry wraith. Volkov ignored their gossip, as he was too busy getting to know an enchanting fanged lady who visited his bedroom every night. That she appeared outside the window, fifty feet above the ground did not bother Volkov. Soon all bets were settled. Volkov was fiendishly practical about his new unlife as a vampire. He removed his heart to prevent staking. Batavia’s many foes did not know what had happened to make Volkov an even more ferocious warrior, but after Volkov put enough heads on pikes, they decided to go marauding elsewhere. Well, the Batavians thought, there’s always a silver lining. Valhalla is not at all where Volkov expected to wind up, given his resume. Here, few speak his name, calling him Das Vampyr, Wapierz, Upyri, or Gramps (Caspian only). Appearance Volkov is a brooding vampire, with pale white skin and grey long hair. His most notable features are his dark blood-red eyes and red fingernails. His clothing resembles that of an old Victorian Vampire, however, the chest part is more open. He also sports a stylish red sash at his waist. Signatures 'Axe' 'Scythe' Color Variations VOLKOV Default Community Colors Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Community Colors VOLKOV Default Skyforged Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Skyforged VOLKOV Default Goldforged Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Glodforged VOLKOV Default Charged OG Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Charged OG VOLKOV Default Lucky Clover Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Lucky Clover VOLKOV Default Home Team Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Home Team VOLKOV Default Heatwave Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Heatwave VOLKOV Default Haunting Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Haunting VOLKOV Default Lovestruck Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Lovestruck VOLKOV Default Winter Holiday Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Winter Holiday VOLKOV Default Black Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Black VOLKOV Default White Idle 1 1036x1273.png|White VOLKOV Default Red Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Red VOLKOV Default Grey Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Grey VOLKOV Default Cyan Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Cyan VOLKOV Default Sunset Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Sunset VOLKOV Default Orange Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Orange VOLKOV Default Purple Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Purple VOLKOV Default Brown Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Brown VOLKOV Default Green Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Green VOLKOV Default Yellow Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Yellow VOLKOV Default Blue Idle 1 1036x1273.png|Blue Volkov.png|Default Skins Expand to show Legend skins BloodMoonVolkov.png|'Blood Moon Volkov' Is it just me or are things getting a little batty around here? VOLKOV_Blue Virus Volkov_Classic Colors_Idle_1_1036x1444.png|'Blue Virus Volkov' Watch out: he bytes. VOLKOV_Huntsman Volkov_Classic Colors_Idle_1_1036x1201.png|'Huntsman Volkov Who hunts the huntsman? Nobody. VOLKOV Red Romance Volkov Classic Colors Idle 1 1036x1219.png|'Red Romance Volkov' He'd love to have you for dinner... Valhallentine's Event Exclusive Color Variations Non-Default Skins are in each of the skins own pages. Gallery Volkov_1920x1080.jpg|Official Volkov Wallpaper 1920x1080|link=https://www.dropbox.com/s/gys3anklequju3n/Volkov_1920x1080.jpg?dl=0